1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a carrier mounted on a roof of a car for carrying a ski and/or a snow board etc., and, more particularly, to a carrier having a rubber magnet plate and a vacuum adhesion plate combined with each other.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Japanese Utility Model Applications Laid-open Sho 54-15952, Sho 57-202356 and Sho 64-11856 disclose carriers mounted on a roof of a car for carrying long objects such as ski.
These conventional carriers include a supporting member having fixing means at one side thereof for fastening to a rain gutter or a side sill of the car, a vacuum adhesion plate at the other side thereof which is adhered to the roof of the car, and ski mounting grooves formed on the top of the supporting member. A band is hooked on the supporting member or a cover is rotatably installed on the supporting member. However, it is inconvenient to mount and remove these carriers. The car driving with empty carriers mounted on it because it is inconvenient to remove these carriers does not look smart, and ski carried on these carriers are apt to be stolen.
The aforementioned inconvenience in mounting and removing the carriers is solved by another carrier disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Sho 62-268751. This carrier includes a dome-typed casing and a vacuum plate. The casing has a ski recess formed at the top thereof, a penetration hole, and a wall having a lower end. The vacuum plate has a shaft and a magnet within the vacuum plate. The peripheral portion of the vacuum plate is pressed by the lower end of the wall of the dome-typed casing. The shaft of the vacuum plate is inserted through the penetration hole, and a lever for fastening or releasing the carrier is installed at the protruding top of the shaft. Ski are inserted in the recess of the dome-typed casing and bound with bands. While this carrier is advantageous in that it is easy to mount/remove the carrier on/from the car, a problem exists in that, because the lever is exposed, vacuum state under the vacuum adherent plate can be removed easily thus making it difficult to keep the ski and carrier itself from being stolen.
In addition, the aforementioned carriers have ski recesses formed on the supporting body or on the casing which is adequate for ski but not for equipments of bigger width, e.g., snow board.